


Granny Squares

by UAs_Fics



Series: One-shots for Creek--Week 2018 [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, creekweek2018, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: With a ball of yarn, a hook, and his magical hands, Tweek can make amazing things and Craig can't take his eyes off him.





	Granny Squares

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek--Week, hands.

Tweek sat watching the movie in rapture. Craig laid beside him on the bed watching Tweek with the same intensity.

A rainbow ball grew in Tweek's hand. He turned it before continuing the wrap the yarn from the skein around and around the ball.

When Tweek showed up for a movie night, he had asked if Craig would mind if he did a job for his mother while they watched the movie. Of course, Craig said he didn't care, because he didn't. He was used to helping his friends finish projects for their parents, though Tweek declined needing any help at all.

As they settled into Craig's bed, a bowl of popcorn between them, Tweek had pulled out the skein of rainbow yarn. He then took one end of the yarn and coiled it around his fingers before dropping the skein back in his bag and settling back to watch the movie.

That was one skein and a half bowl of popcorn ago.

Craig rested against his headboard, eyes fixed. He'd seen the movie before, but not this. Tweek was amazing with his hands, Craig knew that. He could spin four fidget spinners at once and build towering, complex lego cities.

As his hands spun the skein into a ball, Craig couldn't help but be mesmerized. It was like one of those looping stim videos. He couldn't look away.

"--the monster?" Tweek was saying.

Craig blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"I asked why they didn't just blow up the monster." Tweek nodded to the TV.

"Oh, I...plot hole?" Craig offered feebly.

Tweek tilted his head to the side. "Are you ok, man?"

Craig shook himself, trying to focus his mind. He pointed at the ball in Tweek's lap.

"Sorry, I've been watching you do that. It's really cool." Craig held his hand out for the ball.

Tweek chewed his lip before gingerly handing it off. Craig turned the yarn ball over in his hands then threw it up a little.

"It's so cool you know how to make this without looking." Craig rolled it along the sheets beside him. "So is your mom making a blanket?"

Tweek's face went pink. He took a breath, nervously knitting his fingers together.

"Actually, Craig, can you keep a secret?"

Craig raised an eyebrow but nodded without question.

"I'm the one making the blanket," Tweek admitted. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled his bag into his lap. After unzipping it, he retrieved four square pieces of woven yarn. 

Craig took them to look over. They had a pretty, five-pointed star pattern woven into their middles. 

"You made these?" Craig asked, amazed. 

"Yeah, they're called granny squares. My mom showed me how to make them." Tweek explained, taking an unfinished square from his bag. "I'm going to make a whole bunch and sew them together to make a blanket." He paused, fingering the square in his hand. "You don't think that's too dorky of me, do you?"

"What? No." Craig shook his head as he stacked the squares in his lap. "It's cool you're learning to make things. Knitting is a dying craft that must be preserved."

Tweek pulled a thin metal hook from a small ball of yarn. "It's not knitting. It's crochet. See?" He slipped the hook into a loop sticking out of the square. 

Craig watched with undivided attention as Tweek wrapped some yarn around the hook then put it through a hole in the unfinished square. Quick as a whip, he pulled the yarn through the hole in the square, then through one of the loops on the hook. He took a few centimeters of yarn and pulled it through the final loop. 

Tweek repeated this a few times, adding more stitches to the square.

"Wow!" Craig leaned forward. "Do it again, but slower. I want to figure this out."

Tweek set his work in his lap. He turned his head to the side. "Do you want me to show you how to crochet?" He asked.

Craig pursed his lips. Watching Tweek magically create stitches and balls from the yarn was one thing, actually doing it, on the other hand, Craig wasn't too sure about. 

"It's not hard." Tweek coaxed. "Here, I'll get you started." He took the ball from between them. Taking the end of the string, he tied a loop. 

"Wait, Tweek--" Craig protested as Tweek took his hands. He put the hook in one and the yarn in the other.

"Do this." Tweek maneuvered his hand and fingers around the yarn a few times until a crochet line appeared. Tweek backed away and nodded for Craig to try on his own.

Feeling more nervous than he needed to, he slowly repeated what Tweek had shown him a few more times, extending the line.

"You did it!" Tweek cheered. "You made a chain." He took a pair of safety scissors from his bag and cut an inch or so above the end of the chain. He took the chain and tied the end so their work wouldn't come undone before handing it to Craig.

Craig turned the chain over and rubbed his thumb across it. The parts Tweek had helped with were all even and consistent, while the half Craig did on his own varied in size and the individual stitches were much looser. 

_My half looks like crap_ , Craig scolded himself. Tweek, at least, looked proud of him, so Craig decided to put his self-deprecations to the wayside for now.

"So, you can do what we just did, and make that out of it?" He pointed to the stack of granny squares.

"Yes!" Tweek smiled brightly.

Craig wrapped the chain around his wrist. It would fit if he tied the ends together. 

As he did so, he asked, "So, what brought wanting to learn to crochet on? Did you see it on TV or instagram?"

Tweek twitched, more from his excitement as being able to speak freely about his hobby than nerves. "About two weeks ago, my dad nearly burn his hand because we didn't have any potholders, so my mom said she would make some. I watched her crochet when I was finished with my homework and it looked so cool, I wanted to try it!" 

He threw up his hands, hitting one against the wall. Tweek swore, fanning out his hand. 

"Anyway," he continued, "I asked Mom to show me how she did it, and she did. I've been hanging out with her in the evenings ever since." A fond smile crossed his lips. "It's nice to spend time with her, just the two of us." 

Craig regarded him with an unreadable expression. Tweek chewed the inside of his lip. Had he said too much? Gah! Craig probably thought he was a huge dork after all. Spending time crocheting with mom? That couldn't get any dorkier!

Finally, Craig nodded once. "It's like when I help my dad with his ships. Trisha isn't allowed near the glass bottles, but I am." Craig carefully pulled his legs up and crossed them. "He even lets me attach parts of the ship sometimes if they're easy to do."

"Oh?" Tweek sighed in relief. "That's cool, too." 

"Yeah, but ship in a bottle building isn't as practical as what you're learning," Craig noted as he began to tie his chain into a circle. "I wonder if my mom knows how to do stuff like that."

Tweek put his hands on Craig's knees, leaning forward with a grin. 

"If she doesn't, I can teach you!" He offered. "You can help me make squares for the blanket! It won't take as long if we work together."

Craig laughed nervously, leaning back. "I'll cheer you on instead. I, um, I don't think I'll be good enough to help." He held up his wrist, indicating to his half of the chain. 

"Well, no, duh, you're not good yet." Tweek rolled his eyes. "You haven't been taught yet." He began to dig into his bag. "I have a second crochet hook with me, in case I lose my first one or need a second to defend myself if someone steals the first and attacks me with it."

He held out the metal hook. Craig looked at the hook then up at Tweek. Tweek nodded at him. With a breath, he took it hesitantly. 

Tweek pushed the stack of granny squares past their feet then dropped the ball into Craig's lap. He scooted closer, pressing up against his boyfriend's side. Craig couldn't help but stare again, this time, at Tweek's face so close to his. 

Tweek's excitement radiated off him in waves as he prepared another starter loop for Craig. He looked so ecstatic to be able to share this skill.

A blush crept up Craig's cheeks, and he prayed that Tweek thought he was still embarrassed about his crappy chain half.

Tweek handed him the yarn. "Alright, first, chain five."

The boys spent the rest of their movie night ignoring the movie. The title screen filled the room with ambient action music when Mrs. Tucker peeked her head in.

"Alright, Tweek, your mom is here. Time to head home." She furrowed her brow at the scene before her. Craig and Tweek sat across from each other on the bed, two balls of rainbow yarn between them. Craig had a crochet hook and misshapen square in his hand, while Tweek had Craig's blue hat in his lap.

The boys looked up from their projects at her.

"Ah, does Tweek have to go home now? Can't he stay the night?" Craig pleaded. "I'm not done with my square." He held up his work as emphasis.

"It's Sunday. You two have school tomorrow." Mrs. Tucker told them. 

"It's ok, Craig," Tweek said as he gathered his things up. "I'll teach you how to finish next time. Oh, and here." He handed his hat back before jumping off the bed. At the door, he looked over his shoulder and waved good-bye. "See you tomorrow, Craig." 

"Yeah, see you." Craig waved back. Tweek disappeared out the door and down the hall. Mrs. Tucker wandered over to the bed. She peeked over Craig's shoulder at his hat. A crochet flower had been attached to his hat with a safety pin.

"Oh, isn't that pretty! Did Tweek make that?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"Hmm-mmm!" Craig nodded, putting his hat on. "I'm going to help him make a blanket." He brushed his fingers over the flower with a smile. In all honesty, he'd still rather watch Tweek and his magic hands crochet than do it himself, but he didn't think he minded this turn of events all that much.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I went to my mom's to learn how to make granny squares for this.  
> I still can't do it. >>,
> 
>  
> 
> [My writing tumblr](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
